


Che sapore ha la felicità

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Romantico, Sentimental, Sentimentale, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Gajeel grugnì infastidito quando un raggio di sole lo svegliò e provò a nascondere la testa sotto il lenzuolo. Un movimento della ragazza ancora addormentata vicino a lui tirò via quel pezzo di stoffa da sopra il suo viso. Sbuffò di nuovo e, alla fine, decise di alzarsi e di andare verso la cucina per preparare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti per colazione. Quando le due bevande furono pronte, mise tutto su di un grande vassoio e lo portò in camera da letto. Depositò il portavivande sul comodino posto dal lato di letto in cui Levy stava ancora dormendo beatamente e si sedette al suo fianco. La guardò in silenzio con il sorriso sulle labbra e si perse nei suoi pensieri.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Che sapore ha la felicità

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Morning Cuddle_

#  _** Day 21 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Morning Cuddle_  
 **Fandom** : _Fairy Tail_  
 **Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  
Il sole stava sorgendo lentamente sulla cittadina di Magnolia, illuminando i tetti delle case e tingendo il cielo di un tenue rosa. All’interno di un piccolo ma modesto appartamento, due giovani dormivano beatamente avvolti dal calore delle coperte. Questo almeno finché uno dei due non venne svegliato da un raggio di sole che si era infiltrato, dispettoso e fastidioso, attraverso uno spiraglio della finestra.

Gajeel grugnì infastidito e provò a schermare la luce esterna nascondendo la testa sotto il lenzuolo, ma un movimento della ragazza ancora addormentata vicino a lui tirò via quel pezzo di stoffa da sopra il suo viso. Sbuffò di nuovo e, alla fine, decise di alzarsi per spostare la tenda e riportare la stanza nella penombra. Però, non ritornò a sdraiarsi accanto a Levy. Ormai era sveglio e non sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno nuovamente. Così decise di andare verso la cucina per preparare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti per colazione. Senza far troppo rumore per non disturbare Panther Lily che dormiva beatamente sul divano del piccolo salotto, mise sul fuoco un pentolino con dell’acqua e una padella a far scaldare. Quando ritenne la superficie abbastanza calda, vi depose sopra delle fette di pane per farle tostare appena. Una volta dorate, le levò dal fornello, le depose su un piatto e le cosparse di burro e marmellata. Nel frattempo, spense il fuoco al pentolino in cui l’acqua aveva iniziato a bollire e la versò il due grosse tazze dove aveva messo, precedentemente, una bustina di tea e del caffè solubile.

Quando le due bevande furono pronte, mise tutto su di un grande vassoio e lo portò in camera da letto, stando ben attento a non far versare nemmeno una goccia di liquido bollente o di mandare tutto all’aria. Depositò il portavivande sul comodino posto dal lato di letto in cui Levy stava ancora dormendo beatamente e si sedette al suo fianco. La guardò in silenzio con il sorriso sulle labbra e si perse nei suoi pensieri. Si sentiva l’uomo più felice del mondo nell’avere accanto quella splendida creatura. Spesso aveva pensato di non meritare niente da lei, soprattutto dopo averle fatto del male in passato. Eppure, era stata proprio Levy donarle tutto ciò che di più bello potesse esistere al mondo: l’amore incondizionato, sé stessa, una nuova vita e un figlio che stava ancora crescendo dentro di lei.  
Gajeel allungò una mano in direzione del viso addormentato della sua compagna e le spostò alcune ciocche dalla fronte, facendola mugugnare lievemente. Poi si allungò fino a depositarle un bacio sulla guancia, cosa che la fece svegliare del tutto. Levy si stropicciò gli occhi con il dorso della mano e puntò le iridi castane in quelle rosse di Gajeel, sorridendo a sua volta nel vederlo con quell’espressione felice sul viso.

«Finalmente ti sei svegliata, dormigliona. Ho preparato la colazione.» Disse guardandola mettersi faticosamente seduta.

Ormai mancava poco al parto e la pancia della ragazza era diventata abbastanza grande da ostacolarle lievemente anche i movimenti più semplici.

«Non è colpa mia se la gravidanza mette sonnolenza.» Rispose Levy gonfiando appena le guance, come una bambina, cosa che fece ridacchiare il ragazzo.

«Ehi, ometto, hai sentito la mamma? La fai dormire troppo.» Disse Gajeel accarezzando la pancia della ragazza per poi poggiarvi sopra una guancia.

Levy sorrise teneramente di fronte a quella scena e infilò le dita tra i capelli neri come la pece del suo compagno, sfiorandoli e districandoli da alcuni nodi che si erano formati nella notte.

«Chi ti dice che non sia una femminuccia?» Chiese lei mentre continuava ad accarezzare la lunga chioma di Gajeel che se ne stava ancora poggiato sulla pancia sporgente.

«Sai, in realtà non mi dispiacerebbe avere una coppia di gemelli. Magari un maschio e una femmina.» Rispose lui ridacchiando nell’immaginarsi due pesti vivaci crescere insieme e scorrazzare per casa.

«Chissà.» Disse Levy distrattamente, anche lei persa in quella bellissima fantasia.

Avevano deciso di non voler sapere il sesso del nascituro, cosa che li aveva portati più volte a fantasticare sul sesso o sul fatto che potessero nascere dei gemelli.

«Che sia maschio, femmina o una coppia di piccoletti, non importa poi molto. Importa solo che tutto ciò sarà il frutto del nostro amore e non avrei potuto chiedere niente di meglio dalla vita.» Mormorò Gajeel alzando il viso per guardare Levy negli occhi prima di baciarla teneramente.

La ragazza si commosse nel sentire quelle parole e avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle del suo compagno, ricambiando il bacio con impeto. Rimasero abbracciati in quel modo per diversi attimi, scambiandosi carezze e baci d’amore, incuranti della colazione che si stava raffreddando sul vassoio, chiusi nella loro bolla di pura felicità.  
  


**Parole** : _780_


End file.
